Tainted Water
by Alimoe
Summary: After traveling to a new world the SGA team quickly becomes allies with a small society of people focused on science. But their new allies,the Dalilans,provide a very curious discovery. One that has them asking for a time out. J:E, R:T implied, C:L
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Here's my first SGA fic writing solo. Special thankies to Ajla who read my story before I even posted it - she's my eta! (Which is similar to a beta but they don't go fixing every spelling and grammar error, they just give feedback on the story itself : ) )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, SGA or any of the such. Only my characters and the plot, but SGA can use the plot if the pairings stay in tact :P

**Description**: After traveling to a new world the SGA team quickly becomes allies with a small society of people focused on science. But their new allies, the Dalilans, provide a very curious discovery. One that has them asking for a time out

**Pairings**: John/Elizabeth, Ronon/Teyla (implied), Carson/Laura

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Both of you?" A mixed voice of warning and worry asked while walking down a long marble hallway covered with azure drapes on the side.

"John, we're fine. It's only a traditional ceremony they throw when they make new allies. The least we can do is respect that." Dr. Elizabeth Weir told her 2IC while giving him a side glance.

"It's not like we're in any danger . . . are we Colonel?"

"Of course not Beckett!" A loud voice came from the team. "But on that note – Why didn't you ask us if we were sure about this Sheppard? Are Carson, and Elizabeth more valuable than Teyla, Ronon and, most importantly, myself?"

John shot a look towards Elizabeth who gave him a sympathetic gaze in return. "Aside from Ronon and Teyla are you sure you want me to answer that Rodney?"

"Oh ha ha, _very_ funny." Rodney replied sarcastically as they continued to walk down to the dinning area.

"The Colonel knows we have more off world training that's all Dr. McKay." A voice a reason sounded through, trying to keep the peace so John and Rodney wouldn't have a fight of sarcastic remarks.

"You won't need your off world training, we've been through negotiations – we're allies. We _trust _them." Elizabeth spoke in serious tone ending all future comments on the trustworthiness of their newfound friends.

"What's so great about _these_ allies anyways . . ." John muttered to himself.

The comment twitched in Elizabeth's ear before she turned her head around, "John, we need allies and these people are perfect." She replied in a low warning voice.

"Not in a military sense!" John injected in a voice louder than he intended.

Elizabeth shot him a warning glare but continued walking hoping that their guide a few steps in front of them didn't hear.

"Well actually let's think about it for a moment . . . After the Genii do we _really _want a strong military ally?" Rodney commented from behind, in a hushed voice as he could go.

"What else are allies good for if they can't help us defeat the Wraith?" Ronon remarked, obviously not too happy with their soon to be new allies, a small group of people called the Dalilans.

Teyla let out a half sigh, "In some ways I have to agree with Ronon. How are these new people going to help us with the Wraith? There's barely enough of them to keep their society running."

"Aie. But their medical and scientific advances is what sold Elizabeth. And I believe that any medical breakthroughs can help in our fight with the Wraith." The last member of the group chimed in.

John sighed. They _really_ shouldn't have came to this world, but it was in the ancient database as a friendly group of farmers so they had to at least check it out. Of course, millions of years would change a society and that friendly group of farmers turned into a small group of water scientist. Okay, so they weren't really "water scientist" but John liked to think of them as such. All they saw today was different plant experiments based on this "special" water, how to better their crops with it, how to adapt it to certain illnesses, how to keep it constantly running throughout their small gated community. It was annoying, not to mention disturbing – the experiment they performed on what looked like an apple was . . . interesting. One minute it was a rotten fruit weeks past its glory days then a few minutes soaking in this water and ta-da magically it became a ripe apple ready to eat – which Ronon did as a test.

Rodney was so amazed he dialed Elizabeth right away calling this water "the modern day fountain of youth" which only peaked Beckett's curiosity and before you know it, much to John's dismay, they were on a walk to some sort of celebration for their newly formed alliance.

So really, when thinking back on it, this whole thing was "Rodney's fault." John muttered while glaring daggers at Rodney.

"Excuse me?"

"_You_ brought Elizabeth down here and now we're going to make an alliance with people who frankly I don't trust!" John fell back in order to hush yell with Rodney.

"_Trust!_ Didn't you hear Elizabeth on that subject about let's see . . . _one_ _minute_ _ago_! What gives you a reason _not_ to trust them! "

"Hmm . . . I don't know for some reason I have a problem with people who can turn back time with some magic water!"

"Come now Colonel, you know there's no such thing as magic. They're going to give us a small sample of this water and we'll study it in our lab. Hmm. With me working on it I'm sure the "magic" will be solved in no time. Think of it, preserving food would never be the same – even your precious _turkey_ would last forever." Rodney finished with a smile, a noble prize in his starry eyes.

"That's great Rodney but have you ever thought that they might use this water on . . . Geeze I don't know . . . _people_?"

Rodney quickly snapped out of it. "Of course not! Why would they?"

"I think living forever would be a tempting idea, especially to a small group of people such as these." Ronon added in with a sly smirk.

"Aie, it might but these people don't think so! I looked in their facilities myself no traces of that. You see what they all wear, they make sure to take extra precautions not to test such an idea." Carson defended.

He had a point; the Dalilans wore the oddest clothes: the basics of it looked like a scuba diving uniform, completely water resistant, with a small skirt attached to the females with a small vest made of the same material. Males varied from sashes to long vest – also made of the same material. Sashes were generally for military men with the appropriate rank, ribbons and metals on them. John looked further ahead their light hair tour guide wore such a uniform, in fact he was the head of the military: Commander Troy Darnell Charles.

He was friendly, but there's not too many people in the military to command over so his power must've been minimal. And although he _seemed_ trustworthy John still had to wonder if he was up to something. It must be difficult to be in charge of a non-existent military.

"We're almost there" Troy finally spoke up to the group.

"Finally it seems like we've been walking for hours!" Rodney 'kindly' replied.

"Rodney!" The group yelled followed by him getting slapped up top the head from John.

"Whatwas _that_ for!"

John shook his head in embarrassment, "Nothing . . ."

Troy merely laughed and continued to talk to Elizabeth – something that triggered John's danger radar: why would a military man need to talk to Elizabeth? Ignoring the fact that he was also a military man John slyly made his way up to them.

"Ah! Colonel Sheppard! You made it just in time to see . . ." Troy pulled back a maroon sheet to reveal "the dinning area! Welcome to the celebration feast." Troy added with a sly smile.

"It's beautiful!" Elizabeth commented while looking at the wide-open dinning hall. Above was a giant glass dome, which caught the sun in just the right light to full capture the brilliance of the circular place. On the outer rims were fountains that spit out water streams through the air connecting each water passage to the giant fountain in the middle.

White marble tables were built on the outskirts of the circular shape in layers - similar manner to how a house of representatives were set up; each row packed with people and food.

"Impressive." Ronon said as he looked around.

"Very. I've never seen water shown in such a display." Teyla added on in amazement.

"Yes." Troy commented with pride. "This is actually our Senate – we voted on your alliance right here! But on special occasions such as this, we use it as a massive dinning hall." He said while continuing to guide them to the center fountain.

"So at what angle and force did you design the fountains to connect it all in such an, heh, _elaborate_ display?"

"Oh come now Rodney do you have to take away the beauty?" Carson asked while glaring at Rodney.

"What? I was just curious!" Rodney replied while crossing his arms and a small 'humph'.

"The architecture is impressive." Elizabeth commented, still overwhelmed by the beauty.

"Yea . . . . Not bad for farmers." John sneered while looking away, missing the death glare Elizabeth was shooting at him.

"Yes. It's quite nice. Is the water filtered water or the experimental water you were showing us before?" Carson asked while staring at the fountains.

"It's the rawest form of our "experimental" water." Troy replied with a small smirk "Ah! Come! Minister Kevork says it's time for you to eat! Dr. Weir, Dr. Becket, if you'll come this way. Colonel Sheppard you're team should follow Kara now." The man said while leading Elizabeth and Carson toward the front center.

John immediately frowned; he didn't like this one bit. Why would they separate the group? Everything about it screamed "evil plot".

"If you'll come this way please." A young dark woman who wore the usual women attire said as she began to lead the team towards the outer left corner of the dinning area.

"Please excuse us for separating your group but your leader must eat with ours and your medical officer is looked to with high regards to us so naturally he needs to eat with our medical officer."

"And what am I? Chopped liver? Garbage? Is the Chief Scientist not important?"

Kara turned around, her side pigtails flying back, and looked at McKay with great interest she poked around him for a bit before giggling. "Your people are quite funny with "jokes" that's what you call them right?"

Before McKay could reply John interjected, "Yes, we're a funny group of people, so can you explain to me this? Why does the head of the military get to eat up there with Elizabeth?"

The young blond looked at the pair in the center table for a moment before taking her lead position and curiously looking at John. "And Dr. Beckett too . . . of course." John quickly added on while looking away, why was the girl staring at him?

After a few seconds a small smile formed on Kara's face and she began walking again. "Oh you needn't worry Colonel Sheppard. Commander Charles is charming but he would never steal your 'other" She giggled.

Rodney laughed at this while Teyla and Ronon looked at each other with knowing looks and small grins. Kara just looked baffled by the entire response - did she say something wrong?

"That wasn't my concern." John murmured.

"Well trust me Colonel, you needn't worry." She led them to the furthest back row to the left. "Here you go Colonel, you're team can eat and watch the ceremony from here! Minister Kevork has a wonderful speech I'm sure . . ." She said while gazing towards an old man in the center with hazy eyes.

John looked at the young girl and forced a smile "Thank you." She quickly came back, nodded to the group then skipped down the stairs two at a time.

"You know she's actually rather attractive when she's not talking. Dark skin, blond hair, blue eyes, just my type." McKay stated while watching Tara leave.

"Perhaps she's a little young for you Dr. McKay, she looks like she's sixteen!" Teyla opposed while sitting herself next to Rodney.

Ronon sat down next to Sheppard and Teyla while looking around. He turned towards Teyla and nodded in agreement. "Besides McKay everyone here has blond hair. _Really_ light blond hair."

Teyla and Rodney then looked around "Ronon is right. We stand out like, what's that phase, "a sore thumb"? Don't you find it odd?"

"So they have a limited gene-pool." Rodney shrugged off, "Nothing too strange."

"What do you think Colonel?" Teyla asked while looking across Ronon.

John didn't hear the question though, the entire time his focus was on the two dark haired people pleasantly chatting with the minister. He positioned himself at the edge so if something happens he could just run over there and help. Of course being on the _far_ left made it so even if he did get over there the time it would take would be too great, which made him even more suspicious.

"Colonel? Colonel?" A sound of horns stopped Teyla from trying to snap John out of his spell. In the center seats the Minister stood up followed by Elizabeth.

"My fellow Dalilans and honored guest I welcome you all to witness these signs of good faith and trust." The tall old man spoke, "We now have a new set of friends for each of to share our wealth with! Their military support shall help us if the Wraith should ever come again, our medical advances shall be their medical advances and our friendship will fuel the each other. My friends may we all benefit from our new friends from the home of our former allies The Lost City herself, Atlantis!" A group a loud cheers filled the room. Even Ronon had a smirk on his face him all of the excitement.

The white haired man waved his hands a few times and the crowd settled down. He then turned to Troy who handed him two silver cups with blue gems in them. "To Doctor Elizabeth Weir, head of her people, we present to you this ceremonial cup as a symbol of good will, peace, and friendship."

Elizabeth took the cup from his hands and nodded her head in thanks. She then turned to the group and began to speak "I take your cup as a symbol of good will peace and most importantly your friendship and I thank all of Dalilans for it. I believe that we will be able to make some promising discoveries for both of our people and that, together, we'll make great strides for the benefit of all."

Once again the crowd broke into another fit of applause and cheers. John smiled with pride, "Not bad for winging it." He remarked to his fellow teammates.

Rodney nodded in agreement while both Ronon and Teyla looked rather baffled with the phrase 'winging it'.

Once the crowd died down the Minister spoke again, "To friendship" He said while banging their cups together so the liquids jumped. Everyone else raised their glasses as well. "To friendship!" They all cheered in unison as they also began to clank their thick tin cups with each other.

Rodney was the only one in the group affected by the clanking as the Dalilan next to him insisted it be done. Ronon and Teyla merely looked on with amusement to see the man's drink spill on Rodney because he didn't clank back with enough force.

John just watched Elizabeth as she continued her clanking. She clanked with Carson, the Minister again and a few others before finally taking a sip. But the detail that relieved John the most was the smile on her face, she even looked like she was chuckling in amusement of their friendly culture. John smiled to himself; _maybe these Dalilans aren't that bad. After all, they did make Elizabeth laugh . . ._

**End Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Description**: After traveling to a new world the SGA team quickly becomes allies with a small society of people focused on science. But their new allies, the Dalilans, provide a very curious discovery. One that has them asking for a time out

**Pairings**: John/Elizabeth, Ronon/Teyla (implied), Carson/Laura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, SGA or any of the such. Only my characters and the plot, but SGA can use the plot if the pairings stay in tact :P**  
**

**A/N**: Special thankies to my eta Ajla who read this chapter before I posted it. And Super Big Thankies to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I was so happy I decided to update early and maybe update again this weekend depending how things go with school. So thank you so much everyone:D

Please enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

It was 1 A.M. when John decided to leave his bedroom and go for a walk, he quickly pulled a black shirt over his head and changed into his normal pants. Being the second in command John didn't want the people he lead to see him in his pajamas pants – he took his duties as Colonel very seriously. One of those self-appointed duties was to check up on Atlantis' leader: Dr. Elizabeth Weir and make sure she actually goes to bed at a semi-reasonable hour. 

After a short walk and a few nods at the skeleton crew along the way, John was at Elizabeth's office. "Why am I not surprised that you're still working?" He asked while leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

Elizabeth looked up and gave him a small smirk. "Why am I not surprised that you're here to see me?"

John took that as his queue to come in and sat down on his normal spot on her desk. "Maybe because I come here every night to tell you the same thing: Elizabeth you need sleep."

She gave him a small smile before returning to the papers in front of her. "Yes I think that's the reason why I'm not surprised." She started to thumb the edges of the papers. "But John I have -"

"_Too much work to do_." He interrupted, knowing that was her response.

Elizabeth's smirk grew, he was definitely asking for it for being such a wise-ass. "Yes and since the ceremony this afternoon took up a big bulk of my time I need to finish. Besides I feel like I have more energy than normal."

John glared back at Elizabeth, "Well you still look tired, and those reports can wait until the morning. C'mon Elizabeth you need to go to bed."

Elizabeth continued to read over her papers, "What I _need_ is to finish."

"Lizzy . . ."

Elizabeth looked up and gave John a warning glare with a raised brow, "Don't call me Lizzy."

John smirked, "I had a feeling that would get your attention." He beamed with pride.

Elizabeth merely shook her head. "John . . ."

"How was your end of the party earlier? Since we were in the cheap seats we couldn't see much." John joked with a wink.

"I had a nice time." She replied with a dreamy smile.

John frowned slightly at this, "Commander What's-His-Face seemed to enjoy your company up there."

Elizabeth leaned in closer with a small smirk playing on her lips, "_Really_? You think Commander Charles enjoyed having me up there? I didn't know you could see that since you were in the 'cheap seats'"

She caught him, but the smirk on her face wouldn't let John admit this as he also leaned in closer. "I, myself, wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Rodney. He kept pointing it out."

Elizabeth shook her head a little, "Then maybe I should thank Rodney for the concern."

"Hey I didn't say I wasn't concerned. It was -" John cut himself off – he couldn't win this battle. The smile on Elizabeth's face grew wider knowing that he was stuck.

"Even if it was me it was only because I was . . . Well, _concerned_ about you that's all. You knew how much I distrusted them."

Elizabeth leaned closer to catch John's eyes. "But they're our allies John, _I_ trusted them." She began to lean back, "Besides I had a few training sessions with Teyla – I can take care of myself."

John nodded, Teyla and Elizabeth have been sparing with each other for a few months now. It started out as something necessary: to teach her self-defense, but now on the occasions when John walks by the room with Ronon all they can hear is laughter. Teyla later told him they were "bonding" like Earth women do. Although whether or not "bonding" like Earth girls was a good thing he still hasn't decided. . .

"I know you can take care of yourself, but that's not the point. _I_ want to protect you." John said without fully realizing the extent of his words until after he said them.

Elizabeth looked shocked for a moment while a small amount of pink spread across her cheeks. She finally let out a small smile and leaned in closer. "What do you mean Colonel?" She asked with a glint in her eyes and an evil playing grin on her features.

A smile began to sweep across his face. "Well, Doctor Weir, I'm saying that I want to take care of you and protect you." John said while leaning his body closer to Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth's smile grew wider. "And why is that Colonel?" She asked while getting as close to him as their current positions would let them - with her in her chair and John sitting on her desk.

"Because . . ." He said while bending down closer to her. "I . . ." His face was only a few inches away from hers so close their breaths were mingling with each other.

"Elizabeth where's the sample water the Dalilans gave us?" Rodney suddenly asked while standing in the doorway.

Elizabeth immediately perked up to her professional stance while John rolled his eyes and grumbled incoherently before turning around to give Rodney the best evil glare he could muster up.

Rodney looked back and forth between Elizabeth and John, "Oh! Was I interrupting something?" He asked pointing both of his fingers back and forth in the opposite directions.

"_Well_ now that you mention it you-"

"No." Elizabeth interrupted while giving John and understanding look. "You weren't Rodney. Now what did you want again?"

"Ah! Yes! Well I need the sample water that we got today from the Dalilans. I was going to run a few tests on it right now."

John looked at his watch, "At one forty-five A.M.?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes well science never sleeps now does it?"

"What about your precious "beauty sleep"? I mean there's a lot to work to be done on you."

"Ha ha. _Very_ funny. But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about those Nobel Prizes I'll win."

John shook his head while rolling his eyes, he didn't feel like dealing with Rodney's ego, especially after ruining what was about to happen with Elizabeth.

"I think Carson is still running a few tests on it." Elizabeth told him since she saw the bickering between the two finally stopped.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Now if you'll both excuse me I have a Nobel Prize to win." Rodney replied with a big smile on his face as he left the office.

Both Elizabeth and John watched as he left before looking at one another. A small blush crept on Elizabeth's face as they both thought about what would've happened if it wasn't for Rodney.

"Well . . . I'll just get back to work now." Elizabeth said while straightening out her papers on the desk. "Good night John." She said while maintaining her professional composure.

John shook his head at this. "Oh no. You're going to bed Elizabeth. You need sleep – it's been a long day."

Elizabeth nodded to herself, "I will. After these papers are done."

A small smirk appeared on his face, "Doctor Weir don't make me pick you up and tuck you into bed like a child."

This remark caught Elizabeth's attention as she gave her attention back to her friend, "_Really?_ I'd like to see you try, Colonel." She replied back with an eyebrow raised and a sly smile.

"I thought you would know better by now, _Lizzy_, you should never take me up on a bet." John replied with a huge smirk as he jumped off the table.

* * *

Rodney walked down the hallway towards the clinic. "It's a bit creepy with only the emergency lights on. I should talk to Elizabeth about that" 

He grinned to himself thinking about Elizabeth and the scene that he interrupted. He wasn't completely blind to the spark between them but it's been getting faster between them lately. If they wait just a little bit longer then he'd win the pool they have going around. If something happened tonight then Zelenka would've won and Rodney couldn't have let that happen.

"Carson?" He called while entering the medical research area, "Beckett? Are you here?"

He walked over towards Carson's desk to spot a yellow post-it sticking to his computer. Rodney frowned while snatching the note.

'_Rodney,   
If you're reading this you're most likely looking for the sample water. I didn't get a chance to run some scans due to Lorne's team getting back with a few injuries. So I'll give you the sample first thing in the morning once I'm done.  
Sincerely,  
Dr. Carson Beckett_'

Rodney shoved the note in his pocket; he'll have to complain to Beckett about this tomorrow. He's holding back scientific discovery! Of course a little note wasn't going to stop him, "It _has_ to be here . . . Somewhere . . ." He mumbled to himself.

After ten minutes of searching Carson's lab area, desk, and other places where Carson usually conducted his research Rodney finally found it in a clear medical preservation case – all locked up.

"Note to self, also talk to Elizabeth about giving me a set of keys to the preservation case." Rodney said to himself rather bitterly while pulling out the post-it Carson left.

He read it over again and saw a post standard at the end. _Joy_.

'_P.S. Please don't search for the sample: it's locked up in the preservation chamber, and please Rodney, go to bed. I know it's late._'

He shoved the note back in his pocket. _Fine! I'll go to bed only so I can be wide awake when I talk to you about this!_

Rodney left the office with a humph, his future Noble Prize will have to wait a night.

* * *

John woke up at 6:45 AM – Atlantis standard time, slightly earlier than normal. To be honest he hadn't slept well, he was still expecting something . . . anything really - an attack from the Dalilans in some form of that freaky water, a sudden medical emergency, even a sudden stomach rejection from the foreign food, but nothing happened, everything was normal. 

John sighed to himself as he striped his clothes and hopped into the shower. "Maybe Elizabeth was right. They seemed like nice people and, although we got stuck in the back seats, it was a nice ceremony." He reasoned to himself while letting the hot water roll off of him. _Still . . . It's not like we've had wonderful experiences with allies before. Can Elizabeth honestly blame me for being suspicious?_

After washing up John got out of the shower, got dressed in his usual black t-shirt and pants before leaving his room to visit Elizabeth, hopping she'd join him for breakfast.

"Colonel Sheppard!" A voice called out and John immediately turned around to see Teyla as the source with Ronon right next to her.

"Teyla, Ronon." He nodded to both, "Good to see you two up early."

Teyla nodded, "We decided to get a quick morning spar in before the debriefing at eight. It was going along wonderfully until . . ." Teyla shot a playful glance at Ronon.

"I'm hungry." He stated flatly while returning the same gaze to Teyla.

"Well what a coincidence! I was about to go get a bite to eat too, after I visit Elizabeth in her office." John said in a chipper voice.

"But Dr. Weir isn't there. . . . We went to see if she'd join us for breakfast but the door was shut and she wasn't inside."

"What?" The news surprised John, she was always up and in her office by at least seven. He glanced down at his watch – seven thirty. "That's not like her."

"Perhaps she is still tried from yesterday's activities?" Teyla tried to look for a reasonable solution.

"It was big party. I don't think Dr. Weir has been to something like that before." Ronon added before turning his full attention back to John. "Has she?"

"Well . . . I'm sure not for a long while – I don't think the parties at the White House are festive like _that_, and we haven't had one here. . ."

"Then that must be the cause." Teyla concluded with a smile. "Do not worry, John, I'm sure she is alright – she is probably just tired."

Ronon nodded before looking further down the hall to the dinning quarters. "So, you want to eat with us?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll eat later. I just want to . . ." John mumbled off while pointing in the opposite direction.

Teyla nodded. "We shall see you in the debriefing then."

Ronon placed a reassuring arm on John's shoulder for a moment "Good luck finding her." He said before joining Teyla.

"Thanks guys." John replied with a grin. "Later." He quickly waved and headed off for Elizabeth's office.

"Elizabeth?" He asked while opening her office and sticking his head through the door, hopping she'd just came in. But she wasn't there. He checked their balcony. "Elizabeth?" - Also not there.

_Erg. You're kidding me. Where else can she be? Hmm . . . Well she doesn't go there very often but maybe she is in dinning hall._ John checked his watch once more. Ten 'til eight. _Maybe I'll catch her – it's worth a shot. _John ran down to the dinning area and saw Ronon and Teyla sitting next to each other in a table with what looked to be Rodney sitting across from them – talking of course, actually complaining John'd guess based on his exaggerated gestures. Ronon looked like his nerves were being tested and Teyla was putting on her polite face.

Finally, Teyla caught sight of John peering in. She pleaded with her eyes to come there and make the man across from them stop. John shook his head and finished his scan for Elizabeth, but of course she wasn't in there. He mentally sighed as he pointed to his watch to give Teyla an excuse to leave. She nodded gratefully as John left the door before Rodney could see him.

_The last place she could be is the meeting room. _John thought to himself as he hurried to it. Peering inside he could see it was empty.

"I see you're getting here early, Colonel." Caldwell said in a friendly voice. Ever since the Goa'uld was removed it was a little eerie to see a _friendly_ Caldwell - it was a nice eerie, but eerie all the same.

"Yes sir. I was just looking for Eliz-Dr. Weir. I haven't seen her all morning. Have you seen her, sir?"

Caldwell looked a little bewildered for a moment. "No, Colonel I can't say that I have. Have you tried calling her on the radio?"

John could've kicked himself right then and there. How did he _not_ think of that? "Umm . . . No, sir . . ." He replied a little sheepishly. It was the most obvious thing to do and he didn't think of it!

"That's okay Colonel, here:" -- Weir this is Caldwell. Weir this is Caldwell are you there? -- The two military men exchanged looks for a few moments as a few people passed by them to claim their chairs in the debriefing room, including Rodney, Ronon and Teyla who stayed around a little bit to see if everything was all right before John gestured for them to go in.

-- Dr. Weir? -- Caldwell called again.

-- Colonel Caldwell? This is Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Sir we have a problem with Carson Beckett I'd suggest you, Dr. Weir, and Colonel Sheppard come to his quarters and see him – immediately. --

John froze for a minute. If something happened to Carson then could something have happened to . . . "Elizabeth!" John said while dashing off to her room – mentally thanking Laura for indirectly suggesting another place to search.

"Colonel!" Caldwell called after him.

"I'm checking on Elizabeth, take Rodney and go check Carson out." John called back, slightly pausing in his run to turn around and relay his end of the message. He didn't even wait for a response before turning back around and heading for Elizabeth's room.

"Elizabeth?" He called out while knocking on the door. After about thirty seconds with no response John began to lose some of his composure. "Elizabeth!" He called again, now pounding on her door. Again no response. Frustrated, he went over to the panel and pressed in his overwrite code as the doors slid open for him.

He quickly entered the room. "I knocked several times so if you're naked I just want to say that I've warned you so you can't blame me." He said in a nervous joking voice. In a way, he was hoping he would suddenly hear Elizabeth screaming "GET OUT!" At the top of her lungs while covering herself with a robe, just to know she was okay. Although, receiving a "Good morning John, I'm sorry I didn't hear the door." Would be just as nice. _Any_ response would be nice.

John finally made his way over to the bed and saw a figure sleeping under it. A smile of relief spread across his face as he looked at her figure curled beneath the sheets. _Just like I left her last night._

His small smile widen at the memories of picking Elizabeth up and tucking her into bed. She was so tired that, after the initial commands such as: "Put me **down** Colonel!" and "John! I _need_ to finish those papers! Put me back down this instant!" she ended up falling asleep right in his arms.

"Elizabeth." He said softly as he leaned over the bed. "Elizabeth it's time to wake up." He continued while reaching over and beginning to shake her slightly. His hand immediately withdrew as he realized the person under the covers was much, _much_ smaller than Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as he rolled the figure over.

"Five more minutes." A small curly haired girl mumbled as she rolled over to face John.

John's eyes widened. "Elizabeth!" He shouted in surprise. "Elizabeth! Is that _really_ you!"

The small girl in the bed rubbed her eyes groggily. She tilted her head and gazed back at John but didn't say anything only watched him.

-- Colonel Sheppard, this is Caldwell. I don't know how but it looks as thought Dr. Beckett has been turned into --

-- A child. -- John interrupted. -- Same with Elizabeth. --

-- Does she remember you Colonel? -- Caldwell asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

The thought never struck him before: Elizabeth losing all memories of him, of her journey, what he almost told her last night, it stung. -- I don't know yet sir . . . --

He could hear Caldwell sigh over the radio -- Keep me posted. --

John continued to look back at the small Elizabeth, she was a cute little kid. Her red silk pajamas were too big for her and the shirt tilted to one side. Her eyes were still their normal bright green, and her hair was in it's normal curls with a little fuzz from bed head.

Finally John saw a look from the child that could only belong to Elizabeth. One eyebrow was raised in a skeptical look towards him. _That's Elizabeth's look! She has to remember me, she'll start giving me a hard time for being in her room any moment now!_

The little girl finally spoke while maintaining eye contact with John. "Who are you? Where's my mommy and daddy?" She asked.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Description**: After traveling to a new world the SGA team quickly becomes allies with a small society of people focused on science. But their new allies, the Dalilans, provide a very curious discovery. One that has them asking for a time out

**Pairings**: John/Elizabeth, Ronon/Teyla (implied), Carson/Laura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, SGA or any of the such. Only my characters and the plot, but SGA can use the plot if the pairings stay in tact :P

**A/N**: Special thankies to my eta Ajla who read this chapter before I posted it. And Super Big Thankies to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'm pretty sure I got to everyone who reviewed (darkjewelledassassin did I reply to you? – I thought I did but then now I'm not sure. If not then :hugs: Thank you so much for the review – it made me very happy):D

**Also **I would like to ask you to read the story carefully. There might/probably will be a time in the story where you say 'hey this isn't right' well please don't skip lines because I address the topic that's iffy-ish at about the same moment you're thinking it. Thank you. :)

Please enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

"John who's that?" The small Elizabeth asked from peaking behind his legs as Rodney paced around back and forth. 

John bent down on his knees and looked her in the eyes. "You remember Rodney don't you?"

Little Elizabeth shook her head and John mentally sighed. In the past few hours they haven't made much progress except for the fact that they know Elizabeth and Carson have been turned into children, some odd similarity with their bed sheets, and that neither one of them remembers anything about their adult lives.

John picked her up and seated himself on a chair with her in his lap. "He looks crazy." She whispered as she clung closer to John.

"Hey now, remember when you first met me?" John asked in a soothing voice. "Didn't I look crazy too?"

Elizabeth giggled at the event that happened only a few hours ago while nodding her head.

John smiled knowing this would be the response, "Give him a chance he's just in a panic attack." John looked towards Rodney as Elizabeth settled herself closer to John. _Man, Rodney how long are you going to keep panicking? I hope this doesn't start again when Carson comes in the room_. As much as John wanted Rodney to just cut it out he couldn't fully blame him. John acted in a similar way back in Elizabeth's room.

* * *

"Who are you? Where's my mommy and daddy?" Little Elizabeth asked while putting on a strong front although she still clung to her bed. 

"Elizabeth it's me John Sheppard. _Colonel_ John Sheppard. Remember me? You're in Atlantis, you moved away from your parents a long while ago, and you're a grown woman not a . . . a . . . a kid!" John exasperated, trying not to show the frustration he felt in front a little kid.

Elizabeth looked at John thoughtfully and looked up – trying to remember who he was but she just couldn't.

John's face angered and he slowly began to pace back and forth, "It's those Dalilans! Them and their stupid freaky magic water! Why didn't anyone believe me when I said: 'Hey, did you ever think they might use that on humans?' But _noooo_ 'They use every safety precaution!' God, how stupid of me! I should've stuck with my gut! And now . . ." John looked at Elizabeth again, whose little girl form stared back at him in awe. "I'm so sorry about all of this Elizabeth." He pleaded with her. Although he didn't know what was the point, _that_ Elizabeth didn't even remember him, she wasn't _his_ Elizabeth.

Little Elizabeth scooted over to the edge of her bed. "It's okay John, you tired you best." She said with a warm smile and her arms spread out.

John looked back at her in surprise. "You remember me?" He asked with a voice full of hope.

The tiny girl lowered her arms a little and looked off to the side. "I wish I did but I don't. But . . . I do _like_ you for some reason . . . and you look so sad! You shouldn't be so mean to yourself if you did your best!" She said with a small smile. "Besides you look like you need a hug!" She finished with a huge grin.

John smiled down at her and accepted her hug. She might be small and without Elizabeth's memory but she definitely had Elizabeth's acceptance. "You know Elizabeth you have a pretty great vocabulary for someone so small. How old are you anyways?" John asked while placing her back on the bed.

"Thank you!" She smiled with pride. "I'm four and a half years old and I'm learning another language too! I want to be bi-lingual when I grow up!"

John smiled. "Well little Elizabeth, I'll have you know when you grow up you're going to be penta-lingual" He said while holding out five fingers.

Elizabeth smile grew, "_Really_! Wow! So I was an adult when we became friends?" She asked skeptically, it was hard for a four year old to believe that she already grew up when all of her memories told her otherwise.

John nodded with a small smile.

Elizabeth formed a wide smile in awe, "Tell me more about grownup me, please?"

-- Colonel Sheppard are you still with Elizabeth? -- Caldwell asked over the radio.

"Maybe some other time okay?" He said while messing up the top of her hair.

"_Heeeey_!" She giggled while covering her head with her arms.

-- Colonel Sheppard? --

-- Yes I'm here with her. ­--

-- Does she remember anything? --

John looked over towards her and his smiled faded a little -- Nothing sir.--

For the second time that day Caldwell sighed over the radio -- I was afraid of that. --

-- Colonel! McKay here. Check Elizabeth's sheet! -- Rodney said sounding mid-panicked.

John walked over to the bed again -- What am I checking for Rodney? --

-- Damp sheets! Like they've been sweated through. --

John felt the sheets where Elizabeth slept, little Elizabeth doing the same. "Hmm they _are_ damp." Elizabeth looked at John curiously.

John felt her forehead, arms, and the sleeve of her shirt – dry as a bone, with no traces of sweat. -- The sheets are damp Rodney but Elizabeth herself is dry --

-- Rodney? -- John asked after a few minutes of silence – Rodney was being _quiet_ made him even more concern about the situation.

-- Colonel, can you bring her down to Dr. McKay's office? -- Caldwell finally spoke up for him.

Suddenly a loud gurgling sound was heard followed by a small, embarrassed, giggle. "Heh heh. I guess I'm hungry."

-- I can do that sir, but first I think she might want some food. -- John looked over her again. -- And some new clothes. --

-- Right, I'll go ask Teyla to go to the mainland to see if there's any clothes we can borrow. How old is she and what's her size? --

-- Tell Teyla to pick up any clothes she can for a four year old. --

"I'm four and a half!" Elizabeth corrected.

-- Right. I mean four and a _half_ year old. --

-- Okay, will do Colonel --

-- Sir? How's Carson? -- John quietly asked, his voice filled with concern

-- He's seven Colonel . . . but health wise Cadman says he's fine from what she can see. They're also getting breakfast. Now hurry up on yours and see McKay right after. --

-- Yes sir! --

John looked back at Elizabeth. It's great that Teyla is going to bring back some proper clothes for her later on today but what about _now_? An idea stuck him as he took off his jacket.

"Elizabeth? We have to get you dressed but there's nothing here that'll fit you." _Plus I don't want you to kill me for going through your stuff when you return back to normal._ "So I'm going to give you some of my clothes but you'll need to hide under my jacket as we get there okay?"

Little Elizabeth nodded as John picked her up, her silk red shirt falling off one shoulder as he did so. He then draped his jacket over her while whispering, "Remember you want to hide. Don't let anyone see you."

She nodded and pulled the jacket around herself while snuggling closer to John. It was an odd feeling for him – to have Elizabeth so close yet so out of reach.

* * *

John looked at Elizabeth in his lap. His black cotton shirt fit her like a dress and his boxers had an elastic band that acted as shorts for when she sat down. Her green eyes still sparkled – they even looked like she was seeing everything in her normal objective view - and even though she tried combing her hair, her curls still looked like she had a case of bed head. John smiled to himself, Elizabeth was cute as a little kid. 

"Okay! I'm fine!" Rodney said to himself while taking a big deep breath, snapping John out of his thoughts. "You know it's definitely a wake up call to find out your friends, one of which is also your boss, has been turned into . . . into . . ."

"Children!" Elizabeth filled in with a smile.

"Yes, into children. Thank you Elizabeth."

"Well you already know who I think did it." John replied in a serious tone.

"Yes, but we have no _proof_ of that."

"Elizabeth is a four year old!" John began to raise his voice.

"Four and a _half!_"

"Right, a four and a half year old! Who else do we know that can turn back time with some freaky magic water! What other proof do you need?"

"Well we'll just analyze that special water they gave us. Thankfully Cadman gave me Carson's keys to the reservation chamber this morning . . ." Rodney mumbled off while taking a small sample of the water and placing it on a tray for the computer to analyze.

"Okay! I want to know _who _did this to my Carson!" A voice rung in from the door.

"Oh God." Rodney whispered before turning around to see Lieutenant Laura Cadman holding hands with a seven year old Carson.

"Don't get me wrong, I love him and he's adorable, but I have a feeling their plan wasn't to turn him into a child. This was probably some odd side effect they didn't account for! And if they wanted to **hurt** _my_ Carson they're messing with **me**. So I want to know: Who Did This?" Laura continued her voice low and threatening.

Rodney sighed; she still hadn't clamed down from this morning. After giving him the keys Rodney was beginning to think she'd dial every gate address to interrogate the people on this problem and if they were somehow involved.

"Now, now dear, it's okay. I'm sure this was all a giant misunderstanding."

Laura looked down at Carson and it seemed like she wanted to cry, but instead she just picked him and gave him a little hug.

"Wait. Does Carson know who you are? This morning he didn't remember anything about his adult life . . ."

"He still doesn't!" Laura snapped back while hugging Carson tighter. "He doesn't remember anything." She said more quietly while stroking his hair, "But . . ."

Carson turned around in Laura's arms, "I just have a feeling. I don't remember her but I know that I'm safe with her. And I feel a strong liking towards the lass."

"Me too, with John!" Elizabeth added in with a smile.

John was a little thrown off by this, Carson feeling that way about Laura made sense – they were dating, but Elizabeth feeling that way towards him . . .

"So what are you guys' feelings about me?" Rodney finally asked, confused on the accuracy of these gut feelings.

Both thought about it for a moment before laughing and whispering the answer to the one nearest them.

John smiled at Elizabeth and Laura eyed Carson, "Can't argue with that."

"What?"

"You have a big head." / "You're a big headed idiot" Both John and Laura said at the same time.

Rodney looked hurt for a moment. "Carson said 'idiot'?" He finally replied.

Laura smiled, "No I added that part. C'mon Rodney take a joke will ya. So you have a big head we all knew that."

"But I still feel like I like you." Elizabeth chimed in.

"Aie, but at the same time I want to laugh and shake my head."

"Well it's great to know how you _truly _feel about me!" Rodney said with a humph while returning to the diagnose of the sample water – seeing the computer desperately trying find something by running a long list of possibilities that was rapidly shrinking.

"Any progress?" Caldwell asked while marching in.

"Aside from the fact that I have a 'big head' not really."

Caldwell turned to John and mouthed the words 'big head?'

"What Rodney failed to mention is that Elizabeth and Carson" John said while gesturing towards Cadman "Doesn't remember any of their adult memories but they have basic gut feelings about each of us."

"But the accuracy is still questionable." Rodney chimed in while looking at the computer, still franticly searching for an extra element.

"Both Carson and Dr. Weir feel that Rodney is a loveable big head." Laura finished the explanation.

"I see. . . Hmm. You're right Dr. McKay I question the accuracy too."

"_Thank you!_" Rodney said, relieving his exasperation while spinning around in his chair.

"'Big head' seems right but 'loveable' . . . I think 'tolerable' would be a better word." Caldwell continued with a sly grin.

"Gah! What is this a conspiracy! A 'let's all pick on Rodney day'!"

"I must admit I like seeing this side of you sir." John remarked while holding a giggling Elizabeth.

"Me too." Laura smiled.

Caldwell nodded in thanks before becoming serious again. "Dr. McKay all joking matters aside, any progress?"

Rodney froze while staring at the screen.

"Rodney!" Laura said in a loud voice trying to snap him out of it.

"Rodney! What is it?" John shouted.

"Nothing. That's just it. This" He stated while holding up the container of special water the Dalilans gave them "Is nothing but ordinary water."

** End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Description**: After traveling to a new world the SGA team quickly becomes allies with a small society of people focused on science. But their new allies, the Dalilans, provide a very curious discovery. One that has them asking for a time out

**Pairings**: John/Elizabeth, Ronon/Teyla (implied), Carson/Laura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, SGA or any of the such. Only my characters and the plot, but SGA can use the plot if the pairings stay in tact :P

**A/N**: Special thankies to Jenni who was so nice as to beta it (I never had a beta, I must say it's pretty nice having a person do it rather than re-reading over and over again myself), and BIG THANK YOU to everyone who read the last chapter. I know didn't get to reply to all your lovely reviews and I'm sorry right after finals I had horrible computer troubles. Thankfully (four months later) I had a laptop that works and here's an update. So I hope you like it :D

**Also **if you would like there's a side story written and posted on my deviantART account on an OC character you've already read about in the first chapter (Kara) that you'll see her in future chapters. So if you want a back-story take a look if you'll like, it'll take you up to the first line of the fifth chapter if you want to read it let me know I'll send the link in the reply.

Please enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

"So that's all we're bringing back?" Lorne asked before starting up the Puddle Jumper to leave the mainland and head back to Atlantis. 

"Yes." Teyla said from the back seat while Lorne nodded his head slightly and began to fly over the sea. "We have several items of clothing for Doctor Weir in a few slightly different sizes and several items of clothing for Doctor Beckett as well." Teyla continued while eyeing the clothes Ronon held in a big bundle.

"It's so small . . ." Ronon noted in awe while holding up one of the deep red dresses they got for Elizabeth.

Teyla smiled to herself and gestured for him to hand over the item; she began to fold them one by one as he did so. "Well we all start off smaller."

"Yea I know. It's just . . . I can't imagine how to handle them. I'm not that good with kids." Ronon replied while handing her the last of Elizabeth's dresses, and started handing over Carson's shirts and pants.

Teyla eyed Ronon for a moment. "You're wonderful with children, Ronon. Remember those two Taranis children? You were great with keeping them calm in a time of crisis, and the children on the mainland seem to take quite a liking to you."

Ronon grinned in thanks while Teyla returned the gaze with a smile creeping across her face.

"Well I guess couples are popping up everywhere." Lorne said with a sly grin.

This comment made Teyla's head shoot instantly towards the front. "To whom are you referring, Major Lorne?" She asked in pure confusion.

Lorne shook his head with a small laugh. "Speaking of, how's Colonel Sheppard taking the um . . . Interesting circumstances?"

"We haven't seen him since we found out." Ronon replied.

"The last time we saw the Colonel he was worried about Dr. Weir, I can only imagine how hard it must've been for him to find her as a child."

"Heh, ironic, I'm so used to Colonel Sheppard causing Dr. Weir to worry – I must admit this is an interesting turn of events." Lorne said while lightly shaking his head on the current situation. "I wonder how the Colonel handles the anxiety . . ."

* * *

"What do you mean it's _ordinary_ water?" John asked slowly trying his best to keep his cool but failing as each word increased in tone. 

"It's regular water. Normal. Nothing special at all." Rodney repeated.

"It must be wrong! Check again, Rodney!" Laura demanded while setting Carson down.

"It's not very hard to see H20! It's water - _ordinary_ water - the liquid this city is floating on top of – water!"

"I _GET_ it! But why did it take so long to figure _THAT_ out!" John slightly raised his voice.

"The machine was looking for something – it didn't expect it to be only water."

John felt a tug on his shirt. "John, what does this mean?" A confused Elizabeth asked.

John felt his heart break just seeing her innocent face; how can he tell her they have no idea how to bring her back? Well . . . Provided that the only reason she knows something _is _wrong is because she's not in her four-year-old home as she remembers but that wasn't the point.

"It means, Dr. Weir . . . We're at a dead end on this clue." Laura chimed in rather solemnly.

Carson looked up at her. "This clue?"

"Yea what do you mean _this_ clue? This is the _only_ clue!" Rodney added in.

"Well I plan to meet these people who changed my Carson and get the information and sample I need from them."

"Oh yea, _great_ plan and what are you going to do? Tap dance it out of them?"

Laura shot back a death glare that instantly shut down Rodney's sarcasm. "If that what it takes then, hell yea I will! I'll do anything to get my Carson back!"

John wasn't quite sure if he was seeing this correctly but it seemed like a small amount of blush was spreading across the seven-year-old Carson as he redirected his gaze to the floor of the room.

"Granted we have an _idea_ on who did this but we have no proof! _How _do you expect us to bring it up? '_Oh hi! Remember us from yesterday? Well you seemed to have turned our chief medical doctor and leader of our people into children. We were wondering if we could have the cure? Really? Thanks!_' I seriously _doubt_ that would work!"

"Dr. McKay brings up a good point here. We can't just walk in and demand a cure." Caldwell finally spoke up.

"They obvious did this for a reason . . . In fact! They don't even know if Elizabeth and Carson are kids! If we don't tell them then they won't know their sick experiment worked! So at least we have some leeway."

"Humph, if you can call it that."

"I thought these people were friends." A tiny voice spoke up.

"Well . . . Technically they're allies – not exactly "friends"." Rodney replied back to the little Elizabeth.

Her frown deepened "Well allies sound like friends and friends are supposed to be nice to each other! You guys sound like you don't like these people thinking so meanly of them. We're being bad friends!"

"Elizabeth it's not as simple as that . . ." John said softly while trying to turn her around in his lap.

"No!" She jumped off. "What if they're having the same prob-prob-ba-lhem? We can help each other!" She pleaded.

The room was quiet for a bit, no one really knowing what to say to the four and a half girl to make her understand the seriousness of this next move.

"Please?" A small Carson spoke up while walking over to Elizabeth and putting his arm around her. "I want to remember everyone and if they can help us then please try."

"But, Elizabeth, Carson these people probably did this for the purpose of kil- _harming_ you two. It's not smart to just reveal that two of the leaders on Atlantis turned into children." John said while keeling on the floor to their eye level.

Elizabeth and Carson quickly exchanged looks before she closed her eyes. "John . . ." She began while reopening her eyes. "If I was the Elizabeth you knew what would _she_ do?" The small girl asked with all seriousness in her voice.

John mentally sighed – he knew the answer – it would have to be further discussed with Lorne, Teyla, and Ronon when they returned though.

* * *

"John!" Elizabeth ran up to the tall man whom she has only known since early this morning – although she feels as though she's known him for much longer. "Look at my dress." She asked merrily while slowly spinning around in a simple deep red dress with a bow tied around the middle and into the back so John can see her new outfit. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked with a huge grin. 

"Are you kidding? You look beautiful!" John picked up the small girl and spun her around in the air once and settling her in his right arm with her giggling. "And your hair is combed! What's this?" John asked, holding her up so she's at eye level, referring to the bobby pin Teyla placed on one side.

"A bobby pin! To keep those strands out of my face!" She replied sounding quite proud of herself.

John grin grew as he resisted the urge to ruffle up her hair. "Well you look stunning, Lizzy."

"Elizabeth." She instantly corrected with a small smile.

'Even as a kid I can't call her Lizzy.' John mentally chuckled 'Same Elizabeth alright.'

"Thank you for the clothes, getting her dressed and her hair actually combed down, Teyla." John smiled in gratitude.

"It was no trouble, it gave Elizabeth and I some time to become re-acquainted with one another."

Elizabeth nodded with enthusiasm. "I learned a little bit more about adult me! Did you know that that" She said while pointing to her office "is _my_ office? I can't wait to see it."

John's smile grew at seeing her excited – everything around her, people, places, was new to her. It was cute to see a small Elizabeth get excited about her own home.

"We're ready to go." A female voice sounded from in back of them.

"Carson!" Elizabeth grinned as John put her down so she could run over to look at his new outfit – a small button up egg-colored shirt and coffee colored pants. Right behind him were Laura, Rodney, Lorne and Ronon – except for Lorne, all were ready for the off world mission.

"I'll trust them in your hands Major." John waved as the team met up and was beginning to walk towards the stairs leading to the 'Gate.

"Wait!" A young boy's voice sounded. "Aren't Lizzy and I coming?"

John stopped and sighed, giving a pleading look to Laura.

She nodded and went over to the two children. "You two can't go . . . it's too dangerous." She said in a soothing voice while bending down to their level.

"B-but _you're_ going . . ." Carson mumbled. "If it's dangerous I want to come too – I'll . . . I'll protect you!"

Laura smiled a little and patted his head. "Thanks, hun, but I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I can't come either?" Elizabeth asked as she moved around Laura to see John. "B-but it'll help show the prob-ba-lhem!"

John shook his head. "Hey, how about we have something to eat when we get back, huh?" He said with a grin.

"B-but . . ." Elizabeth frowned. She looked around and saw Lorne take her hand.

"They'll be fine, Dr. Weir." He said with a reassuring smile.

Laura gave Carson a quick kiss on top of his head before meeting the rest of the group and heading down the stairs.

The 'Gate address was being dialed as Elizabeth took Carson's hand and both ran to the balcony overlooking the 'Gate; taking one last look at their new friends as they seemed to disappear in a large circle of water.

Carson looked down at Elizabeth to see the same expression in her eyes – fear. Neither knew why but they both had a bad feeling in their stomach when they saw their friends leave, especially the two they've been getting to know more closely, it was a fear that they wouldn't return.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Side Story: Awaken

**AN: **I want to thank my friend LadyV77 for beta-ing the story so far. :) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciate it.

**Rating**: PG? Nothing too big

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. But I do own my own characters which is what this story consisted of :)

**Description:** Background story on Kara (Chapter 1) a little bit about her past, as well as foreshadowing her character.

**Pairings:** Kira/Damien I doubt people care in this story because it's OC/OC

**_Note: _**This is a **side-story**. **_It is not necessary for you to read this in order to understand the events of the main storyline_**. I just thought it'd be nice to post it here on to give you guys at least the opportunity to read it if you want. There's actually three name switches in this chapter (but the third one isn't obvious nor is it terribly important) the changes in the names does have some significance despite the small change in Kara's name. The main plot of _Tainted Water_ will be continued in 2008 due to school work/finals and the time it'll take to beta it. **I really appreciate all the support I receive in your reviews; thank you so much!** See you again in 2008! In the meanwhile I truly hope you enjoy this side-story.

* * *

It was late at night when she saw him, it was usually a rare treat to see him at all and after the speech he gave to celebrate their new alliance Kara expected him to be tired and go straight to bed. But instead he was right in front of her looking out a window with a saddened expression on his face, which surprised her. It was out of character for their leader to show a negative emotion, but when he turned around and looked straight at her it surprised her even more. 

"M-Minister Kevork." She stuttered while staring back. "I – I – I really enjoyed your speech today, sir!" She said in a hurry her cheeks feeling warmer than before.

The leader of the Dalilans looked at her with a warm smile on his face and the kindest eyes she has ever seen.

She couldn't explain why but Kara loved the Minister – truly, sincerely, loved him. She had a crush on him since before she could remember. So deep was her crush that she read every speech he made in his lifetime even from before she was born. He was old; he must've been in his sixties but even with all her searching Kara never could find his exact birth year. Not that it mattered; she loved him regardless – it was his eyes, his smile, his sincerity, his powerful voice, his compassion, his entire being, she couldn't help _but_ to love him.

"I'm pleased to hear you enjoyed my speech, young Kara, hopefully our new allies did too." He replied while glancing in her eyes before continuing to look out of the window he was standing in front of.

_He knows my name!_ Kara beamed to herself, _What great luck!_ She looked around the hallway: no one but them, another display of her great luck.

Kara walked over to the window sill with a slight bounce in her step. She looked outside to see a hill with a few trees scattered on the top. "It's been so long since I've been outside of the gates I forgot about the world outside." She mumbled to herself, "Still . . . those trees look beautiful, I wonder . . . What type of view do you suppose they have from the top?" She turned her head to see Kevork looking back at her, his baby blue eyes gleaming in the moon light.

Blush immediately rushed to Kara's face again and she felt the urge to undo her two ponytails and hide behind her long blond hair from sheer embarrassment. "I'm so s-sorry Minister! I shouldn't speak to you so causally! I-I should leave. Excuse me." The young teen quickly turned around and started to leave before feeling a force preventing her from doing so.

"Please walk with me, young Kara." She heard his voice, so kind and gentle she had to turn around just to conform she wasn't dreaming.

"Pardon me, sir?"

His smile grew as he fully took her hand in his, and in the lighting, he looked like a shy boy with an embarrassed grin that Kara could've sworn she had seen before. "Walk with me?"

Kara slowly nodded and followed the Minister down the hallways. As they began to hear voices she noticed the Minister began to speed up until they reached the gates to their small community.

Kevork quickly turned around and faced her again, "Come with me?" He asked regarding the door to the outside.

Kara looked at him skeptically for a moment before the voices coming down the hall snapped her out of her doubts. She began to recognize them "Commander Charles . . ." She whispered to herself. A tug on the hand brought her attention back to the tall oldder man in front of her.

"Young Kara, if you're to come, you must do so quickly." He insisted, a slight panic beginning to appear on his face.

"Of course, sir! To the ends of the universe, I'll come." She quickly said with a nod.

A smile appeared on his face again as he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

"Come now, I want to take you to someplace special." He said with a big smile on a face that reminded Kara of an excited young boy.

After walking up hill for about a half an hour Kevork led the young teen to a tree. "We're almost there." He said while looking towards the girl, and she could've sworn she saw a slight blush on his face.

"Sir? There's no where else to go." Kara pointed out rather confused on where the Minister wanted to take her.

"No where but up." He replied while climbing up to the first branch. "This tree has been around since before the Ancestors left us; the branches are strong." He explained while offering her a hand to help get her started.

She gave him a smile and accepted each hand he offered while climbing up the tall tree.

"Here." Kevork said contently while helping up Kara. "_This_ is the spot."

Kara giggled to herself. "What's so special about _this_ spot?"

The Minister swung behind her and placed himself closest to the tree. "_Everything._"

"Kira, what do you think is in the cave the Ancestors told us not to go in?" The Minister asked while lightly hovering his hand over Kara's his fingers barely curling in.

"I'm sure nothing special, Damien, they deserted our people – leaving us completely vulnerable. If they had to leave they can't be _that_ powerful." She replied instinctually while taking his lead and curling her fingers around his, a small blush on her face.

Kara took a moment to register what she had just said. "D-Damien?" Kara's eyes suddenly widened. She quickly turned to Minister Kevork as she continuously shook her head. "T-this spot, those words, those exact words, that . . . _name_ . . . W-why?" She held onto his hand tighter while shaking her head, images suddenly flying back to her conscience mind, like water released from a dam. "N-n-no." Tears started to form, "Damien, make it stop! Please make it stop!"

The old man pulled Kara into him as he leaned back on the tree. He gently stroked her hair as she clung tighter to him for each passing memory. "D-Damien . . ." She whimpered while still holding onto him.

"Kira" He breathed her name while stroking her hair, he knew what was coming, he had known her since they were children how could he not know – they go through this every time after all.

"Damien t-this, this is my fault!" She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry!"

"This isn't your fault. I _wanted_ to protect you, given the situation a million times over I'd do it every single time."

"Idiot! You should've lived up to your name like you always did!" She said while looking down and lightly hitting his chest. "You'd leave me in the same condition every single time, which means I'd go to that cave every time, and we would go through _this_ a million times." Kira slowly looked back up and met his eyes again, "But it was worth it for that one day. Life times of heartache for that one extra day when you gave me hope that you'd return to normal."

The older man took Kira's hand and lightly kissed it. "You do realize each time I must awaken you we always have this exact conversation?"

Kira half-laughed, "Maybe that's why it feels embedded in my mind." She said while leaning back into him and closing her eyes. "I can still see your face from our true selves. You had beautiful gray eyes back then, always looking out as if you saw some bright future for our people."

The Minister half-chuckled, "I did – I still do."

This caught Kira's ear as she opened her eyes, "Damien, why did you wake me so early? This isn't something you would normally do – for hundreds of lives you'd always tell me 'I wanted you to live life, normally and happily' and I'd reply 'How could I be happy when I wasn't with you'. You can't tell me you don't have those memories?"

No answer.

Kira pushed herself off his chest, "Damien? Damien, look at me. Damien, answer me right now! Despite the number of times we went through this horrid process, I am still your wife, and I know you well enough to tell you're hiding something." Then it suddenly struck her. Kira looked down, she knew they were in _their_ tree but a sixty-years-old's body couldn't make it up here. She gulped, "Damien . . . How did you get up here?" She could feel the tears begin to form already – she knew the answer.

"I had more energy . . . than normal." He said with a forced smile on his face trying to show her that it was okay.

Kira took a few deep breaths as a couple of tears escaped. "That's why you woke me so early."

"Kira, don't say it like that." He wiped away the tear streams.

Kira looked at his hand and felt his face quickly. "Damien, you're already damp, you realize you should be in a bed!"

"I don't care. I need to talk to you about this." He said with a little power in his voice. "Kira, you know how I feel about our people, even to the extent of where we came from, and you know it's not right to do this to ourselves, yet we do anyways."

Kira nodded to show she was listening even though more and more tears began to flow from her face.

"I fear Terence has grown too thirsty in his quest to expand our power. Our self-inflicted curse will become his weapon. Kira, I want this to stop. I don't want others to -"

He didn't have to further explain she knew exactly what he felt. "I'll try my love, but how?"

He smiled at her while a shaky hand began to stroke her hair. "Friends, dear, friends."

She nodded as she wiped away her tears to a halt, "Okay, I will. Now, c'mon" She said while helping him sit up, "You can't do this here, on the ground, mister!"

He chuckled, "Thousands of years and you're still the same woman I fell in love with."

Kira gave a sad smile, "And I'm still as stubborn – especially when it comes to your well-being. Now no more sweet talk, let's get you down, love."

* * *

"Miss Kara, I didn't know you went out last night." A guard said while opening the door back into the gated community. 

"I wanted to show my little one a proper sunrise on that hill." Kira said while pointing upwards. "I decided to stay there until mid-noon."

Both guards smiled, "I never knew you were waiting for one." One said.

Kira returned the gesture while rapping a baby in his former shirt. "Not anymore. Thank you for opening the gate, have a good day gentlemen." She waved while continuing to stroll down the halls getting used to the feeling of her combined side pony staying in place on her left shoulder.

"Gah!" A small voice exclaimed.

Kira looked down at the baby and took a deep sigh. She could do this for him.

"Gate activation!" Someone shouted before she felt a wave of people passing by her. She quickly ran in the same direction and saw an interesting sight: it was the same team that came yesterday – their new allies – except missing a few very key members: Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

"Oh no . . ." Kira mumbled while trying to hide yet get within ear shot.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Colonel Sheppard. Back so soon?"

**End Side-Story: Awaken**


End file.
